Escape
by umi amano
Summary: “Do you mind moving? I want to get out already.” “You brought this situation to yourself, my dear. If you didn’t hide in here, I wouldn’t have been so motivated in annoying the hell out of you.” “Hatake Kakashi, you better move now, or else.” “Make me.”


Wow, it's been some time since I last wrote a fanfic huh? And now I'm back with a Kakashi X Anko fic! I hope you support it! Thanks to those who've supported As Sweet As Dumplings! I'm really grateful! Now this one is actually inspired by Enrique Iglesias' song, "Escape". This'll be a one shot. Enjoy!

**ESCAPE**

_If you feel like leaving, I'm not gonna make you stay…_

_Soon you'll be finding…._

"Anko?"

The silver-haired jounin looked around his spacious bedroom. He was still half-naked, bedsheets sprawling on top of his lower body. The bright morning light half-blinded his exposed face. He wasn't wearing his mask, after what he and his girlfriend did last night. Anko practically ripped his mask off, and he just let her do so.

Kakashi looked around, his eyes now more receptive to his surroundings than a minute before. He sighed and he decided to stand up, wearing only his blue boxers.

The man scratched his head. _"Where did that damn woman go to?"_

_You can run, you can hide…_

_But you can't escape my love…_

Clearly, Anko wasn't anywhere inside his bedroom, nor the bathroom within it. The bathroom door was partly open but being a ninja, he could sense the auras around him. And none of those were Anko's.

He sighed and once again, he scratched his head out of frustration. He was a little bit dizzy; an aftermath of the deed they did last night. He slapped his forehead to wake himself up.

_What is she planning to do now?_

Kakashi went out of his room and into his living room-slash-kitchen-slash-fireplace. His apartment was just like any other shinobi's, albeit a little more Kakashi-ish, with shelves teeming with volumes of Icha Icha Paradise and the like. For someone who gets lost in the path of life ever so often, his apartment was very neat and orderly.

Well, back to his problem.

Kakashi was TOO tired to walk around his humble abode. His whole body was so sore. Who knew Anko could get so rough in getting down and dirty? He rubbed the nape of his neck, still looking around.

"Anko. I suggest you come out, wherever you are."

Meanwhile, a purple-haired kunoichi was hiding behind the latter's broom closet. A stupid and obvious move, if you ask any other jounin. She doesn't have much choice though, given the situation: she was only wearing a flimsy towel. Besides, her hair was down. If she dragged her heavy clothes early in the morning, the sound would have woken Kakashi up, and that's a complete no-no.

There was a small crease between the two closet doors and Anko used this to peek at Kakashi, who was now beyond confusion. Anko couldn't help but smirk a little.

_Look at the famous Sharingan Kakashi now…_

Oh, and why is she doing this, you may ask? No particular reason. It was a brilliant Sunday morning, and she knew it was going to be boring, so she decided to add a little spice.

Wherever she got this notion, she herself doesn't know.

Kakashi was starting to get impatient (a complete surprise, since it's Kakashi we're talking about here). Dammit, he wanted to see her already, to touch her, and to hug her, and to…and to…let's not go there.

Finally, he decided to just sit on the floor. No, he wasn't giving up.

In fact, he had a plan of his own. A brilliant plan. And at that, he smirked.

Anko saw his smirk and she was a little bit confused. Does he know her location already? Well, after all, it's THE Sharingan Kakashi we're talking about here. It would be a surprise if he doesn't manage to find her within a minute. But where's the thrill in that?

She had to do something. Anything.

"Anko, I know you're in there."

Anko stared at his smirking face. Kakashi turned towards the broom closet, his eyes meeting her eyes in that small of a crease. Anko was shocked with what she saw.

In a matter of seconds, she was pissed.

"HATAKE! HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR SHARINGAN!?!? THAT'S CHEATING!"

From outside, a loud laugh emanated from within.

Soon enough, two people were already inside the broom closet, in close proximity. Anko glared at the man in front of her. The latter smiled innocently at her.

"What's with the glare?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe because you stole my fun away from me by using a cheap trick?"

"Cheap trick? Are you referring to my Sharingan?"

"Yes. A very cheap trick."

"Well, I wanted to find you badly. And well, my body's not in the mood to walk around and so because I am a ninja, I decided to use my gifts well."

"That's annoying. You're annoying."

"Oh am I now?"

"You have been since forever."

"So…last night, with all those moans I was hearing….was I annoying?"

Anko's face reddened with both anger and embarrassment. Kakashi continued to smile innocently at her. She wanted to punch him squarely in the face. That beautifully crafted face.

Scratch that. She was angry.

"What did you say, you ingrate?"

'I said…last night…with all those-"

"Shut up! Don't repeat it! You're embarrassing me!"

Kakashi heartily chuckled.

"What's so embarrassing about that? That's just normal."

The elder jounin shrugged along with his final statement. Anko's temper was rising in a faster-than-the-speed-of-light state. She desperately wanted to get out of the closet.

"Hatake, move."

"Why?"

'I'm going home."

"No, you're not. You are going to stay here all day."

"What if I don't like to stay here all day?"

Kakashi pretended to think. He then smiled at her.

"Then I have no choice but to make you want to stay."

Before she could retort, a pair of lips were already on top of hers, nibbling and kissing her in the process. As much as she wanted to push the guy away, she couldn't. Her body refused to obey her seemingly "irrational" whim. Instead, he pulled the perverted jounin closer to her, rubbing his nape sensuously. The elder jounin wrapped his arms around the younger one's waist, securing their position inside the suffocating space. Her hands traveled towards his hair and she gripped on it a little bit, receiving a groan from the owner. He desperately begged for entry and she allowed him entrance. The once innocent kiss turned to a battle for superiority. Kakashi wouldn't allow a woman to beat him in his game.

She was liking this too much. She had to stop. They were starting to run out of oxygen.

_Damn idiot, he didn't have to close the closet door!_

It was Anko who pulled away from the kiss. Kakashi was obviously disgruntled by what she did. Anko panted lightly against him. For some reason, the man wasn't panting at all.

_What is this guy, a monster!?_

"You…you're enjoying the view, aren't you?"

Kakashi answered her with an innocent smile.

"Do you mind moving? I want to get out already."

"You brought this situation to yourself, my dear. If you didn't hide in here, I wouldn't have been so motivated in annoying the hell out of you."

"Hatake Kakashi, you better move now, or else."

"Make me."

Anko was about to force her way out of the closet when suddenly, Kakashi pushed her against the wall. Anko didn't like the sly look in his eyes.

"You have no escape…"

Anko sighed. She didn't have much choice.

"You better make this worth it, you gray-haired freak."

"I will, I will, don't you worry."

**THE END**

It was rather short but I hope you all enjoy it. More coming! Support, support!


End file.
